


Lay Up Under Me

by helloshitwriting



Category: Beyoncé Knowles (Musician), Jay-Z (Musician), Les Twins
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Family, Fluff, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshitwriting/pseuds/helloshitwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beyoncé and Laurent like playing games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Up Under Me

Beyoncé tended to give Laurent impish winks on stage when he was dancing within a close proximity. She loved publicly showing her affection in discreet ways; a lick of the lips, a gyrating hip in his direction, a wink. Even with her husband backstage changing outfits they both mustered up enough audacity to flirt with each other in front of thousands. It all added to the fun of the secret game they played.

They understood the rules. Secret sex with no commitment and no feelings. And as soon as it wasn’t fun, the game would be declared over.

That was the deal.

But no game was fun unless some rules are broken. And their favorite one to break was the secrecy. Inappropriate touching and blown kisses weren’t supposed to be shared on stage. Neither was locked eyes that lingered. But the regulation was smashed to pieces at almost every show and again when Laurent told his brother about the game the two were playing. When you have a twin there are no secrets.

Larry was mad. He was horrified by the idea and feared what would happen if Jay found out. Laurent assured nothing harmful would come from what he and Beyoncé’s were doing.

Larry never became accustomed to the notion, but he was willing to help his double. Laurent begged Larry to accompany him to Beyoncé’s house for “dance practice”. The couple had become bored of the late night escapades they were forced to endure in fear of being caught. Larry agreed after one last attempt at swaying his brothers decision to no avail.

Whenever the three shared a free moment, Laurent and Larry would be escorted into the Carter’s mansion by security guards. With Beyoncè leading, they would then go downstairs into the basement that harbored Blue Ivy’s playroom and a spare bedroom for any last minutes guests.

Blue’s playroom was big and the walls were plastered with mirrors, a perfect area to practice dance moves. Larry would sit in the room alone, blasting music from his phone while Laurent and Beyoncé would sneak into the adjacent room. The younger twin pretended like he didn’t know what was happening, he decided that he would play stupid if Jay ventured into the basement and wondered where the other twin and his wife were.

When Laurent and Beyoncé were tangled in the soft blankets, minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days. Nothing mattered but the two that shared a bed. Laurent loved the way Bey’s skin felt against his, adding warmth to the coolness of the basement air. The smallest touches set him on fire, and after she vocalized her infatuation with the way his skin felt like a flushed stone against hers, he knew she felt the same. That’s why after sex they would always wrap one another in their arms and entangle their legs together. Even with the bass of the music in the other room vibrating against the walls and even when the heat between the two became too much, there was a peaceful serenity that accompanied their embrace.

They would lay in bed, basking in the events that just played out, with Bey’s hand lost within Laurent’s fro. Both were aware that nothing other than physicality would bloom from the taboo relationship they had. Laurent was always reminded of this when he looked down at her and saw the laugh lines carved into her cheeks even when her face was lax. She was married, and she had a child. Her heart was split in two and neither piece was for Laurent.

And he was alright with that, and she was too.

It was just fun and games.


End file.
